Rise of the Spider
by The Ronin of Imagination
Summary: Summary: a reboot to "A superhero goes to our school" in the year 2998 crime has increased due to the fact superheroes stopped existing 899 years ago for an unknown reason, but now young teen must rise to the prove a hero's not a myth. ENTER THE UNSTOPPABLE SPIDERMAN. OC X Light and maybe Fang possible harem UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

origin

A group of student enter a laboratory these students were on a field trip to Estheim Corp.

One student in particular was take pictures with a professional photograph camera. A dark tanned, messy dark hair and yellow eyed that wear covered by nerd glasses, he wore a batman t-shirt with blue jeans black and white shoes. "Jaden. If you keep taking pictures like that you'll lose the group" said a familiar voice to Jaden turned around to see his best friend Hope Estheim. (you know what Hope looks like minus the orange vest).

"Sorry Hope I just got lost I mean look at all this. its Amazing, spectacular even" Jaden said with glee, Hope sighed and said "you're a bigger nerd than me Jaden".

Hope walked over behind Jaden "Jaden theirs a spider on you!" Hope yelled, Jaden screamed "ahhhhhhh GET IT OFF GET IT OFF" Jaden started to roll on the floor, he stopped when he heard Hope laughing. "ASSHOLE" Jaden yelled and started to laughing with Hope, Hope wiped a tear from his eye "come on we have to catch up with the group and you know how Light worries about you" Hope said causing Jaden to blush.

Jaden walked ahead and Hope followed him as they rejoined the group that were listening to a scientist. "and in this room here are some genetically modified spiders, we use them to create are indestructible wire. Now if you'll follow me" the class followed the scientist. Hope sighed and sweat drop as he looked at Jaden from behind "Come on Jay we got to catch up" he said. Jaden took out his camera.

"you go ahead I'll catch up" he said making Hope sigh again and walked off and said "fine. If Lightning gets mad at me YOU OWE ME!" Jaden closed his eyes and sighed not noticing the figure behind him. 'I swear she worries about me more than Sereh and I'm not even her brother or cousin.' "A Jaden what'cha doing" said a female with an Australian accent. 'oh crap not her.' Jaden turned around slowly to see Fang Yun Oerba or Oerba Yun Fang.

She wore a plane white tank top with grey jeans and brown sandals. She looked at Jaden with a mischiefs grin. "hi F-Fang how are you" Jaden said with a fake smile. The relationship with Fang and Jaden is simple, she's the bully/friend and he's the nerd simple right. "you do know you are behind of the group" she said walking to him still having the grin on her face "really I didn't know that ha ha ha I think I better go" he said. He started to walk past her and thought ' thank God I thought she-' "not so fast Jaydy." she said in a playful manner as she grabbed the back off his shirt and slammed him on the door that contained the spiders making Jaden say "ow" ' knew she wouldn't leave me alone'.

Her smile "you still afraid of spiders Jaydy" Jaden gulp as he felt the door open and then was thrown into the room and hit the webs. He got up, and was about to walk to the door, but then he felt something crawl on him, he paled HE WAS COVERED IN SPIDERS.

He scream as he hit them off of him when he felt that all were gone he rushed to the door and ran out to the group. Hope saw him and grabbed him "Jay you ok your shaking" he asked his shaking friend. Jaden was petrified he was scared beyond belief his arachnophobias was going overdrive, he never knew he was shaking, and he was only could say one word "F-Fang". Hope's face turn from shock to anger "what did she do to you-" before Hope could finish Jaden ran off. "Jay wait" Hope yelled " just leave me alone" Jaden replied as he ran. 'Fang you went too far this time' Hope thought.

Meanwhile

In an ally way Jaden was sitting on the floor arms around his knee's feel pathetic, little did he know a spider is on neck an ready to bite "OW FUCK THAT HURTS" he yelled as slapped his neck and saw the spider in an amber from (like in the amazing spider man movie). He look at it remembering why he was here and started to cry in the position he was in before.


	2. Chapter 2

**T.R.O.I.: hi guys its me THE RONIN OF IMAGINATION**

**Jaden: God why am i here**

**T.R.O.I.: BECAUSE I MADE YOUR SO I'M YOUR GOD BITCH**

**Jaden: you mean ETRO or GODDESS right cuz you a guy or are you a cross dresser **

**T.R.O.I.: FUCK YOU**

**Jaden:YOU WISH YOU COULD**

**T.R.O.I.: Pause**

**Jaden: No homo**

**T.R.O.I.: any ways sorry for the slight dely i was just working on different stories staring with different AU'S OF JADEN**

**ALL JADEN'S FIST PUMPING: WE ARE LEIGION BITCHES**

**T.R.O.I: I will try to upload new chapters during the break and please review :)**

**ALL JADEN'S: OR WE WILL GO NARUTO FUCKING NAMIKAZE FUCKING UZUMAKI ON YOUR BITCH ASS CHAAAAAA!**

**T.R.O.I: AND ANY REQUESTS FOR A STORY AND PLEASE REVIEW**

**P.S: DO YOU WANT JADEN TO BE IN A HAREM WITH LIGHT, AND FANG OR SOME MORE GORLS**

* * *

Murphy household

Susan Murphy was pasing in the kitchen, stopping only to look at the clock it read 10 pm. Her son Jaden was supposed to be home 6 hours ago it made her worry greatly. Susan wore a business suit for women, she sat down sighing 'I'm calling the cops now' she thought' then she hear the doorbell she ran and opened the door and saw an exhausted Jaden that look like he went through the war world war 4 ( 3 already happened). Jaden collapsed as his mother yelled while shaking his unconscious form

* * *

8 hours ago after incident

Jaden woke up and found out that he wasn't in the ally anymore, but this is not what scared him. He was in a brown room sitting in a chair handcuffed with his arms around the chair. He looked to his right and saw at table with candels on it, then looked to his right to see a Caucasian man with that had green eyes and red hair that was covered by a light brown beany, he wore a dirty black shirt and wore brownish yellowish baggy pants.

He smiled at Jaden, making Jaden's eyes widen "HELP HELP I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED." Jaden yelled hoping for someone that can hear him, but all he got was a sigh and a face palm from the stranger " gee kid you're in the sewers who can even-." "What do you want money or something" Jaden said shaking in fear. "Whoa calm down fella" moving his hands in a calming manner " believe it or not I'm trying to help you." Jaden narrowed his eyes as he asked "oh yeah! Did you kidnap me" in a hostile tone. The man blinked the dumbly "I didn't kidnap you" the man said Jaden did not believe him and screamed "liar" as he thrashed around trying to break the cuffs "listen to me kid we don't have time, you know where you are" the man said in a worried and distressed tone. Now it was Jaden's turn to blink dumbly "uh no I don' Goddess" he has said half asked in worry 'oh crap moms gonna freak' he thought "you're in Pulse" the man exclaimed as Jaden's eyes widened in horror.

"No no no no no you're lying I can't be in Pulse I can't" while saying this Jaden was being to tear up. "Now kid listen to me, everything in the games" the man said in almost a whisper making Jaden look at him questionably "games what games I don't want to do anything. I want to go HOME" he yelled in fear, but then another man yelled through the dark green curtain like door "come on Sam the fights going to start soon is he awake yet. " The man called Sam to look at the door and said "five more minutes"then he turned to Jaden and said the serious tone "listen to me kid you have to fight if you want to go home tonight, but you have to trust me for now"

Jaden was terrified he couldn't even hurt a fly how was he even supposed to fight before he could say anything Sam looked at him seriously again "you're a good man and good men who have power use it for good to save others. Those with power that use it for evil is your responsibility to stop those men" he said making Jaden confused 'what power' Jaden thought. he then unlocked Jaden's cuffs and asked "what's your name" "Jaden "Jaden replied as he rubbed his wrists. "Follow me. if you win your first fight you'll be free kid sorry I mean Jaden, by the way I'm Sam"he said as he walked out the room motioning Jaden to follow.

As Jaden followed him he thought 'can I really trust him, he seems nice but I don't know how to fight'as he thought this he heard screams and shouts as he entered and arena. In the middle was a wrestling stadium that had a cage around it. Jaden began to panic he looked at Sam who tried to give them a comforting smile "if you win this round you can go" Sam then pointed to the seat on a porch that had a fat man in a white suit surrounded by guards "see that, that's the guy runs the fights calls himself the junk king. Come on maybe we can convince him" he said as Jaden followed him up the stairs. "I amost forgot" Sam toses a black hodie to Jaden. "Put the hood don't want them to know your face" Jaden noded his head as he put on his new hodie and covered his face with the hodie, and continued to follow Sam.

'what the fuck' Jaden thought as he stop walking and was holding the bar handle felt weak all of a sudden cold sweat went down his forehead, he felt dizzy, muscles aching, head in pain, and his body burned.

"You ok Jaden" Sam said worriedly as he noticed the boy's heavy breathing.

"Yeah, yeah lets go" the dark skinned teen struggled to say as he tried to catch his breath, whatever was going on he knew what it was 'the spider bite it affecting me I-I think I'm dying' he thought 'Or maybe I'm Peter Parker' he joked as he and Sam reached Junk King's room remembering all the spiderman comics he owned even if he was terrified of spider's, Spider man would be the only spider ever like.

(an: PETER PARKER DIED EVERYONE FOUD OUT WHO HE WAS AND WROTE A COMIC ABOUT HIS LIFE AND ADVENTURE IN HIS HONOR SAME FOR MIGUEL O'HARA)

* * *

Junk King was in his throne chair look down at the stadium waiting impatiently for the boy they took to enter the arena, when one of his hulking guards told him that he had guests, "send them in" he said Junk King was a bald, fat man with white eyes. He wore a brown shirt, black gloves, and boots, dark green pants, a light brown cape, and black goggles.

When he saw his son Sam he was happy, but when he saw the the swaing teen in the hoodie (Jaden) he frowned.

Sam spoke first saying "Father, If you please-"

"MY SON WHY IS THIS COCCONIAN WITH YOU, HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN HOW THEY BANISHED US FROM THE SURFACE WORLD" the Junk King roared as a red energy surrounded him.

'magic? but that's imposible the Fal'cie are gone' Jaden thought finding that he wasn't afriad of Junk King anger oh wait he forgot that he felt like shit and could be dying.

"Father please he a child!" Sam yelled back at his father trying to convice him.

'I' 15, 15 I'm a teenag- oh ETRO I - I think I'm going to throw up' he thought not knowing that Junk King was holding by the neck. Jaden tried to struggle but Junk was juggernut strong plus Jaden was feeling like choocobo shit and now he felt like behemoth shit.

"FATHER LET HIM GO"Sam yelled as he was being restrained by the guards.

"ETRO GAVE ME POWER TO CRUSH COCCON, AND THIS BOY IS GOING TO BE THE EXAMPLE THAT PULSE LIVES" JK glouted with an evil grin as he had on his face.

"you want me to let him go my beloved son" he said not losing his grin, Sam eyes wided as he realized what his father was going to do "Fine" Junk king through Jaden out the window and said "let the fight begin"

As Jaden was about to land painfully on the wresling stadium he had one thought on his mind ' WOW! Sam's dad in a doughe bag.'

"ahhhhhh" Jaden yelled in pain as he landed and than was lifted than thrown on the floor again, tears streamed his checks 'what did I do to desevere this' as the mysteries man now known as Montan due to the roares of the crowed pounded Jaden with powerful blows.

* * *

Junk king laugh maniacally clearly enjoying the show, while Sam was still being held by the guards, he looked at his father and wonder how he became like this. Sam closed his eyes when he heard a crack and a roar of pain from Jaden.

* * *

Motan lifted Jaden from the ground and threw him in to a deep pit. 'Everthing hurts whr erto. WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME' as he feel to his doom tear fall he crashed. He got on all fours and vomited a black substance for a good 5 minutes than he collapsed on the rough ground and passed out not knowing that the black substance was covering his body slowly making a coccon.

* * *

**Jaden:O_O**

**T.R.O.I.: PLEASE REVIEW**

**Jaden: T_T, The fuck you do to me **


	3. Chapter 3

This story is up for adoption sorry :(


End file.
